


message lost

by etoneYozora



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoneYozora/pseuds/etoneYozora
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 6





	message lost

Эй, Гон. Знаешь? Я, по правде говоря, тебе очень благодарен. Ну, типа, за всё. За всё, что ты сделал для меня. Ты, наверное, спросишь, что именно ты сделал. Или просто кивнёшь головой. С улыбкой на лице. С той самой, которой ты улыбался, даже если нам было тяжело. Знаешь? Твоя улыбка – она ярче солнца. Никакие солнечные очки не помогут. Я, конечно, не проверял, но я в этом уверен на все сто процентов. Несмотря на то, что твоя улыбка ослепительная, смотреть на неё очень приятно. Прямо сердце тает. Моё ледяное сердце. Оно превращается в нагретую воду, что растекается по моему телу и дарит ему твоё тепло. От него становится так хорошо, словно в зимнюю ночь я сбросил с себя одеяло, а мать укрыла им меня, укутав, как младенца.  
Знаешь? Я бы хотел почувствовать твоё тепло своим телом. Ну, типа, напрямую. Не подумай ничего такого, я же не извращенец какой-то. Просто ты выглядишь таким… тёплым. Как солнышко. Такое ласковое, согревающее… Хочется коснуться тебя. Потрогать твои загорелые руки, твоё лицо с таким нежным выражением лица. Ты вообще весь очень нежный, знаешь? Возможно, ты этого не замечаешь, но это правда. Все твои слова и движения наполнены бескрайней нежностью. В ней хочется погрязнуть и никогда не выбраться.  
Знаешь? Я так боюсь осудить себя своим холодом. Мои глаза – лёд, моё тело – холодный мрамор, моё сердце – ледяной храм. Лишь мысли о тебе согревают это ледяное царство. Но одних мыслей мне мало. Мне нужен ты. Весь. Я так… люблю тебя, знаешь? Звучит странно, я понимаю. Друзья, тем более мальчишки, редко признаются друг другу в чувствах. Они просто дружат, любят и наслаждаются обществом друг друга. Но почему же мне так часто хочется говорить эти слова, снова и снова?  
Знаешь? Я бы хотел быть солнцем, как и ты. Но я всего лишь луна, что светит ночью, когда все спят. Никто не замечает её холодный свет. Но я не об этом. Я… я просто хотел сказать, что ты очень хороший. Друг и просто человек. Мне очень нравится быть с тобой, проводить вместе время, бегать по лесам, смеяться. Много смеяться. Ты очень веселый и забавный, знаешь? В хорошем смысле, конечно же. Ты… ты первый человек, которому я улыбнулся по-настоящему. Со всей искренностью, что есть в моём сердце.  
Знаешь, Гон? Мне, на самом деле, так больно. Непонятное чувство разрывает меня изнутри. Порой мне страшно от этого. Я немного привык жить с этим ощущением, но иногда становится невыносимо. Что же это? Я не могу дать точный ответ, ведь никогда такого не чувствовал до встречи с тобой. Я был рождён и воспитан с одной единственной целью – убивать. И честно, иногда мне хочется убить самого себя. Нет, ты не подумай, я ценю свою жизнь, ценю очень сильно, просто… это всё так странно. Все эти непонятные чувства и эмоции переполняют меня, да так, что иногда становится трудно дышать. Да, я знаю, это странно слышать от меня – хладнокровного убийцы. Но уж как есть.  
Знаешь? Я тут подумал… Это прозвучит так себе. Вряд ли тебе понравится, то что я сейчас скажу. Но, возможно, я люблю тебя. Очень сильно. Безумно. Всем сердцем. До дрожи во всём теле. Моя любовь к тебе так огромна, что она переполнила бы целую Вселенную, будь она физическим объектом. Я уже говорил, что люблю тебя, да. Но… но кажется это что-то, ну, другое. Друзья вряд ли чувствуют что-то подобное.  
Знаешь? Иногда мне хочется плакать. Плакать, кричать, держась рукой за майку в районе грудной клетки. Кричать о том, как мне плохо и хорошо одновременно. Плохо оттого, что я вообще это всё чувствую. Это не нужно ни мне, ни тебе. Хотя мне, может, и нужно. Но тебе точно нет. Мы ведь друзья. Просто друзья… Я не против быть тебе другом. Так я могу быть с тобой рядом. Хорошо же мне от самого твоего существования, как хорошо всему живому на планете от существования солнца.  
Знаешь? Ты – моё солнце. Мой единственный, неповторимый друг и любимый человек.  
Знаешь? Хотя, нет, забудь. Это всё неважно. Я просто лежу на кровати и репетирую речь, которую никогда не произнесу вслух. Но скоро придёт время и мы побежим гулять. Нам будет хорошо вместе. Ведь мы – друзья.


End file.
